1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing an image of a web or local storage system, or tile map data in a vector form, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing a tile map related to a region having low data frequency or a region having same color attribute, by providing the tile map using not only national territorial information on land but also marine spatial information and dynamic sensing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spatial information service technology provides users with spatial information and various relevant attribute information. Not only overseas enterprises but also domestic enterprises actively provide spatial information services such as a map service or OpenAPI on the web.
Conventionally, a tile map service (TMS) has been mainly used as the spatial information service. The TMS divides a static map image into tile images according to a particular reduced scale, and selects and transmits only map tiles meeting a user request from original map data. When the tile images are used, dynamic rendering of the map becomes unnecessary, accordingly increasing speed of a web geographic information system (GIS).
Open geospatial consortium (OGC), which is a standardized group of the spatial information service industry, also adopted and published a web map tile service (WMTS) standard applying the TMS, following conventional web map service (WMS), web feature service (WFS), and web coverage service (WCS).
According to the conventional spatial information service, a number of necessary tile maps is increased by geometric progression according to an increase in a reduced scale level. The sea occupies almost 70% of a global surface and deserts occupies almost 10% of an entire land area. However, since a most part of the tile maps include an area in only a single color, objects necessary to be expressed in a high zoom level are not properly expressed.
Furthermore, as to the spatial information service, with development of a 2-dimensional (2D) land map, a 3D land map, a satellite/aerial image, or a road/street view, a demand for an electronic navigation chart, navigation information, and marine information is predicted to increase. Consequently, interest in related web service technologies is increasing. However, due to absence of data or a great number of files of the tile map image in the same color, there is a desire for a technology for increasing a time for storing the tile map image and capacity efficiency.